Stay for Dinner
by SmokeMyCancer
Summary: IanMick. Frank's shooting his mouth off at Ian again. For extremediva.


Stay for Dinner

Fiona sat down with a content sigh. She crossed her arms around the pillow in her lap and looked around the room at her family. All home in one piece. No thanks to Frank, being as Fiona had basically forced her shit-bag of a father into going with her, cleaned up, to social services just this morning. To right his atrocious wrong. Naturally, Frank hadn't come back with the reunited family. Probably out of fear for his life. Lip was on edge just catching a glimpse of his father outside of the foster home for boys. And Fiona got the feeling that Frank hadn't missed the glare, just as she hadn't. Truthfully, Fiona would have been pleased to drop Frank off in a gutter before collecting her kids. But the courts said Frank's presence was required. The important thing was that the ordeal was over and here she sat, her family hugging in the living room.

Wiping a tear off her cheek, Fiona laughed and smiled up at Ian. He reached down his hand and pulled her up fast. She yelped at the abruptness and force. Her brother was growing too fast. He'd leave her for guns and orders all too soon. But she could see why Ian craved the army. That didn't mean she liked the fact. Burying her face against Ian's shoulder, she hugged him back hard. Muffled, she told him, "I'm glad to see they fed you enough in there, meat head."

Ian dug his chin into the top of her head and chuckled, nearly squeezing the life from Fiona.

At this, Mandy's laughter rang through the house as she pulled Ian backwards by his belt loop. "You're killing her," Mandy remarked playfully, while Lip's hand came out to smack at Mandy's backside.

From his place, sitting on the bottom step, Mickey wrinkled his nose and growled at Lip to watch his hands.

Ian let go and grinned down at Fiona. She patted his chest, mindful of the lump in her throat, and surveyed the room once more. Debbie twirled around with Liam while Carl showed off his new braces to Jimmy. Lip and Mandy now sat in Jimmy's new, creaky recliner, whispering on about something. The conversation looked serious. Fiona knitted her brow but decided not to stick her nose in. Yet.

Besides, the crude, anti-social punk behind her would eventually beat Fiona to it. Likely by knocking her brother's face in with steel-toed boots.

The Milkovichs. Fiona hadn't liked any of them period. Until these last couple months. When the state had stepped in and removed the children, Mandy had stuck around. Had helped Fiona deal with Frank and social services. And the other Milkovich who might have wormed his way, somewhat, into Fiona's good graces? Mickey Milkovich. Who had gotten his uncle Tommy involved in threatening Frank this morning. Those two had helped even when Jimmy was too busy covering up some new lie and not walking Fiona to the courthouse. In fact, rather than Frank's cleaning up and going to the hearing, Fiona figured the Milkovich presence might have won over the judge. Intimidation is sometimes the best approach.

Fiona glanced over at her lover and knitted her brow, frowning slightly. She needed to talk to Jimmy. But it could wait. In fact, the talk kept waiting. Had been now for a few weeks. Out of fear. Maybe Fiona didn't want to know her trust was misguided. She covered her mouth with a few fingers, shook herself, and bent down to pick Liam up from Debbie.

By now, Ian had walked behind her and was leaning on the stairway post, kicking his sneaker against Mickey's boot awkwardly, an uncertain grin playing on Ian's face all the while. Fiona was the only one paying enough attention to notice; everyone else was too engaged in their own excitement. But notice she did. Fiona wasn't stupid. Ian was gay. Ian was promiscuous. More so than even Lip or herself. Mickey Milkovich? Well, Fiona didn't know him well. But she didn't have to in order to see what was beneath the surface of her brother's behavior and Mickey's small smile. Maybe the two were merely friends, but Fiona doubted that. Mickey didn't look the type to have friends.

She would never had suspected if the proof wasn't currently trying to hide itself in the corner.

And then a knock came and one by one, the room silenced.

Turning her face from Liam on her hip, Fiona knitted her brow at the front door. Ian was already on his way to open it being as he was closest, his big feet cluncking loudly on the floor.

"Don't!" Yelled Carl, furious from his place beside Mandy. Obviously fearful that the family might be torn apart again. That a woman in a pants suit was standing out there, waiting to grab them up once more. To ship them all off.

Truth be told, Fiona was slightly concern herself.

Liam started crying and Fiona bounced him on her hip. "Ian," she said, warning.

Mandy gripped Carl's shoulder and knitted her face. Lip met Debbie's worried, frantic stare with his own.

Shaking his head, brows together, Ian waved them all off. Slowly, he opened the front door. And In stumbled Frank Gallagher. Drunk out of his mind already. Fiona could smell the booze like exhaust fumes. She wrinkled her nose. Clenching her teeth, she held tightly to Liam. Opened her mouth to shoo Frank away before her brothers acted out. No was not the time. She wanted happiness for once! Brief happiness was not too much to ask.

But Ian spoke first. His grip on the door tightened. The hendges groaned. "Get fucked!" Ian boomed, loud enough to upset Liam. He went to slam the door.

Frank's shoe bumped the wood loudly. Scuffed up the paint. He bared his teeth wildly and shook his wrinkled face. Looking up at Ian, Frank growled out, "You don't shut me out of my own house!" Surly he went on to push at the door. The two fought but Frank was retard strong when drunk and eventually won Ian over.

The two all but hatefully danced their way just far enough into the entrance for Frank to be considered inside the home.

"You don't belong here!" Ian barked forcefully.

Frank snubbed him, raised his nose, and sneered, "No! You don't belong here! You're not even mine!" He slurred, fumbling with forming a complete thought. But hateful enough to understand. "Fuck you!" Frank remarked, voice dripping with loathing. "Come on, chicken shit," Frank bated and Fiona could see Ian's temper climbing to the roof, "give me yer best one!" Frank shook about ridiculously. "Come on!" he waved, hoping up and down in front of Ian. "Come on, soldier boy!" he went. Then laughed. "I should have pushed your mother down the stairs with you in her gut while I had the chance," he insulted heartlessly.

All at once, Lip jumped up and Mandy sprang into holding a seething Carl back. Fiona gaped, furious and panicked at what the outcome of Frank's current stupidity would be. She held tightly to Liam and looked pleadingly at Jimmy. Meanwhile, Debbie ran up to Ian's side and also started screaming up at her father to leave, crying.

Pointing out the door, Lip shouted, "Get the hell out of here, Frank!" while Ian got in their father's face, eyes wide and crazy, fists balled up, and warned the middle aged man that ripping Frank's throat open was not out of the picture.

It was like a bad flashback. Ian was always the one to push at Frank the most. And unfortunately, Ian was also kid most disliked by Frank Gallagher. For whatever reason. Probably because Ian looked the spitting image of Monica and Clayton. Just Ian's existence was a slap in Frank's face.

Fiona saw the blow coming a mile away. She quickly rushed over to Jimmy, nearly tripping over a squeaky toy, and handed over Liam. Almost dropping the baby in the process. When she turned back, it was too late. As if in slow motion, Frank reared back his head and jolted forward at Ian's nose. Fortunately, Ian was aware enough of this tactic that he jumped back and turned his face. But not fast enough for the strike to miss completely. Frank's forehead connected with Ian's lip.

Shouting out in pain, Ian's hands went fast to his now bleeding mouth. He stumbled back.

Fiona gasped and Lip grabbed for Ian before his brother hit the floor. In the background, Mandy was harping angrily. Everything was kind of a blur after that. Fiona had every intention of reacting. Saw the scene playing out much as it had the first time Frank attacked Ian; the entire family throwing him off, Fiona bitching him out and threatening him. Instead what happened was that the ghost on the staircase leaped forward and hurled Frank Gallagher to the floor.

"Shut your fucking face!" Mickey spat, on top of Frank, knocking the man's head into the hardwood. He held Frank's collar with one fist and pointed at Frank's face with the other. Teeth bared. Mickey threatened with words that made Fiona blush.

"Jesus fuck!" Mandy belted incoherently, eyes the size of saucers while the rage before her unfolded. A huge smile hit her usually blank yet sour face. She laughed loudly, astonished and proud.

Knowing that she should stop what was happening, Fiona found herself somehow incapable of following through. She looked from the pair on the floor to Lip. He met her startled gaze with a look between bewilderment and victory.

Swift, hard, and precise, Mickey Milkovich punched Frank in the gut, face, neck, anywhere. At one point, Mickey's arm was around Frank's throat from behind.

Ian pulled himself away from Lip, arms out, blood still flowing. He stepped forward but Lip grabbed him. "Don't kill him!" Ian screamed out, concerned, but openly not for Frank.

Frank fought back, but was overcome. Mostly because he had been surprise attacked. Also because Mickey Milkovich fought as if he were up against a cocked gun. As though every hit might be his last. And Frank's meager attempts to free himself or hurt Mickey be damned! Biting was Frank's go to. And Mickey was apparently having none of it.

Fiona covered her mouth as Mickey sat up, jerked his hand free, then used the back of his bleeding hand to knock Frank out cold. One hard slap was Frank's undoing. And calmly, Mickey stood up and straightened out his shirt. Breathing heavily, Mickey looked up at Fiona. He pursed his mouth and rubbed his hand.

Meanwhile, Debbie rolled their father onto the front stoop and shut and locked the door, watching Mickey, astonished, all the while.

It was all over so fast that Fiona almost thought perhaps the event hadn't actually taken place. But it had. Silence filled the house. Everyone in the room fixed their eyes on the delinquent.

Wetting her lips, Fiona gathered her thoughts and whits. She crossed her arms and met Mickey's eyes. "You staying for dinner, then, Mickey?" she asked, matter-of-fact.

* * *

**NOTE: **In response to a blogged request I saw. Extremediva from Tumblr wanted sombody to write a story where Frank gets in Ian's face, Mickey handles it, and Fiona asks Mickey to stay for dinner. Well, consider it written. Hopefully good enough. There you go, random person. Enjoy.


End file.
